Happy Wedding Days?
by B-pod
Summary: A one-shot of Blossom and Brick's wedding. WARNING: FLUFFY FLUFFY GOOY GOO GA JUNK! I mean, it's not THAT bad, but I can't believe myself.


**I only wrote this because I was bored. I thought this would be a oneshot, but the other couples will have their own chapters as well I suppose.**

_Red Wedding- He's Late for a VERY Important Date_

"Yeah, take that! You want a piece o' me? Come get some brada!"  
"Um, Brick? Shouldn't you be…"  
"Shut it, Boomer. Can't you see he's beating me?"  
"But Brick. The wedding."  
"Watch ya say? Speak up, the music's too load."  
"I said, "Don't you remember your wedding"?  
"Wha? Can't hear you."  
**"THE WEDDING, BRICK HEAD! THE WEDDING!!"  
**Brick Jojo flipped around from the computer screen and starred horrified at his brother who was all dressed up in a suit. "Oh my god, it's today!?" he shouted, tearing his calendar off his wall, finding a circled date that was that day that said, "Wedding day. 11:00 a.m. Don't forget this time" on it in sharpie. He zipped his red eyes at the digital clock that read 12:05 p.m. "She's going to kill me! She said this was the last time, and if I didn't show up it's over!" Brick grabbed at Boomers throat and shook it violently. "Why-didn't-you-tell-me-sooner?!" he shouted, only to get a choking hack as a response. He released his brother's neck and yanked his tux from his closet, and desperately tried to put it on. "I can't remember how to wear this thing. Don't just sit there wheezing, help me!" The young blond man quickly got to his feet and rushed over. After about five minutes, but in Brick's image more like hours, they seceded, ran outside and took off. "Wait, where's Butch?" Brick asked while mopping his sweaty bro with a collar hanky. "He already left a long time ago. So did I because we thought you were ready, but when it was getting late and you never came, I came back to get you. I can't believe you were playing online games on your fifth wedding day. I don't understand how Blossom has even put up with you this far."  
"The question was where Butch was. Not if you could rub in the fact that… CRAPAZOID!" Brick stated sweating again as he rapidly searched his pockets.

…

Blossom looked up at the clock for about the third hundredth time in the past two minutes. The cherry blossoms fluttering past he tear stained face. A soft hand placed itself on her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. She turned to the warm and kind face of her sister, Bubbles, dressed in her blue maid of honor gown. "I really thought he'd come this time. He seemed so happy about it. I guess we're just not meant to be," she said quietly, not bearing to look straight into the pitiful blue eyed face. "Don't think that way Blossom. He set up this whole outside wedding for you. You know he cares about you very much. He's just a bit… forgetful is all," she whispered and gave her a small hug. Blossom returned it and was silently crying again beyond this point. "I hope he comes," she sobbed. "He will. I know he will," she whispered in the gentlest way possible into her ear.

The mood was broken with a load roar that they could have sworn was a monster before they turned around and saw who made it. "I can't take this no more! He's one freakin' hour late! How much of a jerk can you be?" Buttercup screamed at the top of her lungs, in a similar dress as Bubbles except it was light green and sleeveless. Her fiancée', Butch, in his very, VERY dark green tux was trying to calm her down without getting himself hurt. "Relax already. Boomer just left to go get him. I'm sure they'll be here any minute so just sit your ass back down!" he said rather strictly. "That changes nothing of the fact that he forgot _again. _Or maybe your brother is just a big fat bastered that does this on purpose. If he ever does show he can kiss his no good rotten butt goodbye because nobody leaves my sister waiting at the altar. YOU HEAR ME BRICK THE DICK? NOBO-" Before she finished her "DY!", Butch had belt down, and yanked up all the layers of her dress over her head. He held it up there for about 10 seconds at the longest with complete and utter silence all around. Even the birds had stopped chirping. There was a wolf whistle in the back row of church set up in which knocked Buttercup out of her trance of shock and pulled down her gown forcefully, revealing a scarlet red face and an angered expression. "You'll regret that," she snarled at him. "Oh really?" Buttercup throw a punch at him, but no hit was made except for the one Butch made on her lips with his own after he stopped her fist by grabbing it and using it to pull her into him.

"Hey this isn't your wedding you two. Wait your turn." Everyone turned (including the greens who had broken apart) to the back of the yard were Brick, with Boomer close behind him stood. Shots of glares, but hopeful ones might I add, were sent right in the direction of the sweating more than ever redhead. "Good luck man," Boomer whispered in his ear when he past him and rushed to his spot across from Bubbles and next to Butch. He gulped and began to walk down the ail, in what he imagined to be like the path to heaven turned out to feel like the road to hell. Not because he didn't want to get married, oh no he wanted that very much. It was because he feared rejection. Even though he made it, who was to say tardy was good enough? What if he blew it and she didn't love him anymore? The thought of Blossom throwing bouquet of roses by his feet and stomping off away from him for good was unbearable. He couldn't bring himself to look at her face, in fear of what he might see.

Blossom could hardly believe her eyes when she saw her future husband there before her in his tuxedo and everything. Her heart was soaring with joy that she could barely contain it. But then she remembered that it was an hour past schedule and they should have been married by now. She shouldn't have been the one watching him approach the alter, she should have been looking up at him as she slowly walked down the carpet with her arm hooked around the Professor's and flowers tossed about her. That was how she dreamed it to be all her life, but instead she had this spit on her shoes. 'Oh well. You can never have love the way you expect it I suppose. But still…' Blossom crossed her arms in front of her chest and put her chin high in the air as she frowned down at her groom. She wasn't really mad, not at all actually, but she felt she should have been so acted like it.

Brick stopped his walking and finally looked up into her pink and slightly puffy from crying eyes, and his face saddened at seeing her so angered looking. He tried to act casual, which only made him sound like a jerk. "Sorry I'm late. I got, uh, held up at home and then had to run a little arren so…"  
"'Held up'? 'Run an arren'? Do those things sound like slight problems to you? Are you aware it's been an hour that I've been standing here waiting for you? This is the fifth time Brick. The _5TH _time!" To Blossom's surprise, Brick's eyes began to flood and he dropped to his knees before her. "I'm sorry. I really am. I don't do this because I want to, I'm just so stupid. You have every right not to want to get married any more, I understand. I just want you to know I never meant to hurt you and I… (love you)…" He sobbed out load in front of everyone. Blossom was stunned by his act and didn't know what to say or do. "What was that last part?" He looked straight into her bright eyes that he knew so well and said, "I love you." (a/n: XP yucko. Talk about sappy) Blossom's faced curled up into a big smile that was bigger and happier than she ever made. "Well than that's that. You obviously came here as fast as you could by the looks of your wet armpits, and if you went through that emotional soap opera spiel in front of all of Townsville and live on worldwide TV, you must really want to do this. So get up before I have to pick you up myself."

Brick was in total confusion. He saw all around him people in these professional looking video cameras. Buttercup was chuckling with Bubbles trying to stop her but couldn't help giggling a little herself. Butch was covering his laughs with fake coughs but Boomer didn't seem to see what was funny at all. "Times up." Before he knew it, Brick was swept of his feet and into Blossom's arms bridal style. He was officially embarrassed to the core because now the whole outside church was exploding and no one, not even Boomer this time was holding back. He couldn't help but glare at Blossom for what she did, but felt no hate or anger towards her and she knew it because all she did was smile that big flowery smile and planted a little peck on his cheek. "If you want more you have to marry me," she giggled. Brick's face melted into a goofy grin as he said, "Yeah, I know. Put me down already".

Blossom did so and did a little tidy up like whipping the left over tears and straightening her big silky white gown and vial before facing her handsome (O.o) groom. After all the stuff people never pay attention to in weddings, a little boy know as Tim, a.k.a. Robyn and Mike's son, came over with a purple fancy pillow with only one ring on it. Blossom looked at the ring she had bought sitting alone on that pillow and then at Brick with her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you forgot the ring bozo," Buttercup called from behind her and Bubbles. "Oh, right, I forgot." Brick pulled out a small leather box from his pocket and opened a newly made rare pink diamond ring from it and picked it out. "I had it made by a blacksmith and he just finished this morning. I thought the jewel matched your eyes so…" Blossom sighed with a million dollar grin, with Bubbles peering in aw over her shoulder. Buttercup pushed her way past her to get a look at it and her mouth fell open. She looked up, her jaw still agape and gave Butch a disapproving look.

"What?" he asked. "The engagement ring you gave me was a 25 cents plastic one from a gumball machine, and just look at what he got her!" she complained, crossing her arms and turning her back to him. "You're being picky about an engagement ring? You said you didn't like money to be burnt on you so I thought why waste?"

"Why waste? WHY WASTE? Is the symbol for everlasting togetherness just a waste of money to you?" Bubbles gave a huff at a lock of her yellow hair that had fallen from place as she watched the two quibber. "At least you have an engagement ring. Whereas I'm still in the dating scene, **Boomer!**" She gave her sizzling head a turn to her confused boyfriend. "W-What are you saying?" he stuttered nervously at the girl who very rarely gets mad at him. "I'm saying I've been waiting forever you coward and you just… sigh, forget it." She turned away from poor Boomer and stuck her nose in the air with attitude. "Wait, wait, I didn't think you were ready. I…"  
"What?! Didn't think I was ready? Are you blind? I've been hinting about it for months! That just shows how much you really care or know about me. That's it, I'm through with you!"

The whole time the quarrels of their siblings went on, and were still continuing, Brick and Blossom had been paying no attention. "Do you, Brick Jojo, take this lovely woman as your beloved wedded wife?" the priest, well, not so much priest as the old grocery man Mr. Cooper, asked Brick.  
"I do take this woman, Blossom Utonium, as my wife that I will forever love and be by the side through sickness, crises, and happy times to the death," Brick answered professionally. "And do you, Blossom Utonium, take this (something) man as your beloved wedded husband?" (a/n: that doesn't sound right, but whatever. I've only been to a wedding once as I can remember and I fell asleep) "I do take this man, Brick Jojo, as my husband that I will forever love and be by the side through sickness, crises, and happy times to the death," Blossom said in repeat. They both slipped each other's ring onto the other… uh, wait; they don't have any fingers to slip them on. Hmm, just take your mind off that part I guess. "Very well then. May you both live lovingly together forever. You may kiss the bride."

The four stopped there swirls enough to see this. "That was very beautiful, Mr. Nooper," Bubbles complemented. "Bubbles, I think you should know by now that it's Cooper. C-O-O-P-E-R." Brick took Blossom's face gingerly in his hands and leaned forward. Right then and there they shared the most meaningful moment of their entire lives together. They felt as if they were in their own little world with no one else around even though billions were watching. Surprisingly, Buttercup was the first one to start crying besides the Professor's nose honking in a clean-x in the background. Bubbles was soon after and they both embraced each other for support. "So that's it then. The first Powerpuff Girl to be married. And who would have thought it would be with a Rowdyruff Boy?" Buttercup breathed and coughed in her sobs (a/n: trust me BC, a LOT of people would have thought of that). "God man, God. To tell you the truth, I never thought this would ever happen," Butch said in a proud way to Boomer. "None of us did. But it did. And we thought it was weird when they started going out," Boomer reminded. "Don't remind me. I think I'm breacking down." Butch put his face in his hands and turned away with Boomer patting him on the back. Claps and cheers were held all around the world as they watched the first kiss of a married PPG and RRB couple.

"Yeah okay. We get the picture. If you're going to eat each other's faces for this long than at least wait till the honey moon," Buttercup gave Blossom a kick in the butt as she said this after about a minute on snogging, startling the two out of their little piece of heaven and shocked back down to earth. "Goodness, I'm sorry," Blossom said, nobody quit sure if she was being sarcastic or not. The newly married couple walked down the carpet and into the fresh green grass under the sun shining sky hand in hand. The crowd fallowed, Buttercup and Bubbles still crying with the Professor joining their hug now, and Butch tearing up on Boomer's shoulder but struggling to stay with it. Everyone, no matter how much they were crying, tossed flower tops in the air and over their heads as they walked to their red carriage. Blossom stopped before she stepped in and tossed the bundle of roses behind her so high in the air you couldn't see it for a second, but when it started to fall, girls piled up on each other trying to be the first to get their hands on it. All of them except the crying puffs who didn't even notice it was thrown. Strangely enough, Buttercup managed to look up in time to see it coming and accidentally shouted it in Bubbles' ear, making her jump back, and finds a bouquet of flowers plopping into her hands.

The blond blinked and tried to figure out what had just happened. Once she did, an uncontrollable smile formed across her cheeky face. She put the thorned flowers up to her nose and took little sniffs. Then she looked up at Blossom who she could have sworn gave her a small wink before she shut the door to the carriage. The driver whipped the white horse, and with a nah from it and a starting creak from the wooden wheels, they were on their way. The people all waved good bye, throwing the last of the flowers in the air. Bubbles turned around and the first person she saw was Boomer. He caught her starring eye and looked back at her expressionless. She teared up again and stuffed her face in the flowers to hide it. "Don't do that, you might scratch yourself!" Boomer quickly took her hands and lowered them. "I'm so sorry!" she whaled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried it out on his jacket. Boomer pulled her in a hug and whispered, "No, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to rush things ya know?"  
"That's ok. I can wait (ssssnnniiiffffff)," her muffled voice said from under his shoulder. "I see you got the roses, huh?" Boomer pointed out. Bubbles pulled away with a snot train clinging from her nose (you know, were it should be. Somewhere were snot comes out idk) and his suit. After an ushers of sorrys and hanky clean ups, Bubbles nodded with a shy smile. "And that means you're the next to be married?" She nodded again. "Well, to tell you the truth, I knew what you were hinting about, but never had the courage to do this. This might not be the best place but…" Bubbles watched as her boyfriend bent down on one knee and took something out of his pocket. A tiny blue box, which he opened and lifted it up to her. Buttercup screamed. A round blue topaz ring with a gold rim. "Bubbles, will you be my wife?"

All the people from the wedding surrounded them in silence and waiting. Bubbles could feel her sister's breath on the back of her neck, putting the utmost pressure on her. She was certainty not expecting this so suddenly. What should she say? How should she say it? Time was going faster than anything all around her. In other words, she was in shock. "Say yes you ding-dong," Buttercup whispered to her. Finally, Bubbles realized it didn't matter how she did this, as long as she gave the message. Her lover was asking for her hand in eternal bonding, how could she worry about how this was done? "Yes!" she spilled out, spraying Boomers face with spit. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Boomer stood up and pulled her into a kiss as if nothing had happened. Everyone clapped and awwwwed. But the mood was broken yet again by a male scream and a monstrous roar that said, **"Look at that ring! Just look at it, and then look at mine! The cheap plastic one **_**you**_** got me because you thought it would shave money! And he got on his knee! That's the proper way to propose. Not at a Cuckycheese when you're half drunk and talking with your mouth full of pepperoni and onion pizza!"**

"Oh look at that, he finally proposed. I wish I was there to watch it," Blossom sighed, looking through the curtains out the back window of the carriage. "We've got other things to think about," Brick breathed in her ear. She giggled and gave him a short kiss, making him want more. "Not while we're in the ride. So, you said you'd keep the honeymoon spot a secret till after we're married. Fess up." Brick was a little disappointed that she wouldn't let them have any fun, but he stuck with talking. "China. Hong-Kong that is. If that's alright with you." Blossom's beautiful pink eyes widened with amazement. 

"I've always wanted to go to Asia! I've been studying their language and culture ever since I was born!"  
"I know you have. That's why I got us a privet jet." Blossom's eyes were so wide now they looked as if they were about to pop out. "I was thinking we'd just fly ourselves there. You really managed to do that? But were on earth did you get the money?"  
"Not on earth. I know a guy somewhere." Blossom was confused but decided not to ask. "This is wonderful! Thank you, I love you so dang much!" she shrieked with a hug.

"But we have to think about our future. Where we're going to live and what not," Blossom reminded. "Aw, we'll deal with that later. Let's talk China. Or something else if you like." Brick leaned closer to her. "No, no. We can talk China." Brick sighed and put his chin in his hands. All's well that ends well for now. Until the next excitement of the runner up couple.

**I have my cousins wedding to go to this summer so I guess I dedicate this story to her and her future husband and wish them a happy life together. Her sister too, because she got married last year but sadly divorced soon after. I skipped the after party because, well, I didn't feel like putting it in. I stayed up all night till 8 in the morning writing this and then had a nightmare I was marrying a golden retriever so you better have liked this. **


End file.
